


Tale As Old As Time

by Helloleonardmccoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson Boyd and Isaac are adopted by the Sheriff, Kind of a mix of the original story and the disney version, Slightly good Jennifer, additional tags can be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles dad ends up caught out in a storm and stumbles upon a mansion of course he goes in, which ends up costing him the most precious thing in the world to him. His son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale As Old As Time

John should have just ran. Really. He sighed pushing the door open to his house and instantly being bombarded by his sons.

"Dad where heave you been?"

"Are you alright?"

"Should I get blankets?"

"You should sit down."

"You look tired."

"You look like shit. What hit you?"

The last one was Jackson. He was gonna have to have a talk with him about his mouth again. If he got to that is....Could he really even do this?

"Sit down you guys. I need to have a talk with you."

He draped himself into his chair by the fireplace and waited for them to take their own before looking at each of his boys. He could already see them looking at him with worry. He knew he looked a little worse for wear.

"Now Im going to talk and I don't want any interruptions till Im done, alright?" When he got confirmation he sighed and started in. "You all know that I got separated from the hunting party two nights ago. I honestly thought I was going to die in that blizzard. I was stumbling around lost and freezing when I found what seemed to be an abandoned castle or something. No Stiles it was not haunted. Don't give me that look." He glared at his biological son before continuing. "Apparently it was so abandoned as I had thought. A few people came out of the wood work to feed and cloth me....and I thought everything was fine until the master of the place came down growling at me. His....brother it was suggested I be killed right away for trespassing and when the other wouldn't agree to it he suggested giving up a daughter as compensation. I told them that I only have boys and they said that was fine too....." He stopped at the horrified looks on his children.

"DAD!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS."

"NO WAY IN HELL."

"Some of us are already taken you know."

Again Jackson with his smart mouth. He held up his hand to silence them.

"I would have just came back here and hid no matter what they had said but they knew my last name and what village we live in. They aren't above coming here and taking all of you away....I don't want to have to do this and really it would have been better if they had just killed me....."

"No dad, it wouldn't. The town couldn't survive without you and neither could we. We'll figure something out." Stiles reached over to hug his dad.

"How exactly, boy genius? We all have girlfriends and so totally aren't into dudes." Jackson didn't really mention that Stiles didn't have a girlfriend, even he wasn't a big enough jerk to ask the boy to sacrifice himself for them.

The boy smiled a sad smile. "Well good thing I don't have a girlfriend or mind dudes for that matter."

The sheriff jumped out of his seat. "No. No. I'll go back to them, beg for something else."

Stiles just wrapped his arms around his father tightly. "Its alright dad. I'm fine with it. This town is too boring for me anyway and I need to start pissing off new people."

"Thats the problem. What if they dont find you as adorable as we do?"

"Oh shut up Isaac. Everyone loves me eventually. It will be fine. When do they come to get me?" He turned to his father.

"Tomorrow." He choked out.

They sat in silence for a while before Stiles went to go make dinner then to start packing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning the boys helped Stiles take his stuff outside while he waited for the people to come get him. Stiles couldn't help the little bit of panic that was building inside at leaving his family.

"Don't forget only healthy food for dinner. Not just meat, alright Boyd? Dad needs a balanced diet or hes gonna have a heart attack."

 "I've got it Stiles. Don't worry about that."

"And Isaac you have to spend more time with Scott. He will need a new wingman. I know hes hitting on the Kira girl but hes gonna need help."

"Yeah Stiles I know. I doubt I could take you place though."

"And you." He turned to Jackson. "Watch the mouth or dads gonna take a switch to you. Treat Lydia like the princess she is or I will come back to beat you up."

He snorted. "Yeah sure kid...." All of a sudden the other boy pulled him into a tight hug. "Be safe. These people may be worse than your creepy stalker Matt. Here." He slipped a knife that he had made himself, dipped in silver.

Stiles was struck speechless. He had always assumed the other boy hated him and would be happy he was gone. He turned away to try and dry his eyes as a carriage pulled up in front of the house and two arguing men got out.

"Why the hell do we have to do this? Its cold as balls out here. BALLS."

"Shut up Bobby. It was your fault we have to do this. If you had just left the man outside in the snow we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I wasn't going to let the man freeze, Harris. Im an ass but not that bad. Shit. Plus what if this kid could do it huh?"

"Shut up, Bobby." They walked up grunting at the men standing in front of them. "So which of you are we taking to the palace?"

"So it really is a castle? Hmmmm. Oh me. Im Stiles." Stiles waved his hands at the men as his brothers started to load the carriage with his few things.

"Alright well again cold as balls so might we get back in the warm carriage now?" Bobby grunted turning around and heading back knowing the kid would follow. Harris just raised an eyebrow and turned too.

Stiles waved one last time and got into the carriage with the other two men. Besides the one named Bobby saying cold and balls a lot the ride was quiet as Stiles filled with dread on the way to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling up in front of the thing Stiles could understand the terms castle and Palace fitting. The place was huge!

"So are these guys princes or something?" He asked as they helped him out of the carriage.

Harris snorted. "Not very bright are you."

Stiles started to growl at the man when Bobby spoke up.

"Yeah they are. The Hales are the last remaining heirs to the throne."

"Wait. You mean the missing royal family? Holy shit."

"Again not very bright. Come on. Lets go inside so they can tell you what they actually want you for."

Stiles frowned as he followed the men inside. He had assumed they would just use him like a slave and do things that even the other servants wouldn't' want to do.

They took him up to what he assumed would be his room and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. It was bigger than his whole house. He didn't even think he had enough clothes to fill the wardrobe.

"This is where Im staying?"

"I give up. He's clearly got brain damage." Harris huffed and walked out of the room.

Bobby snorted. "Yeah kid it is. Don't worry. The masters will be here soon to explain everything to you. Good luck."

Stiles just stared after him for a minute, wondering what the good luck was for before plopping down on the bed. He quickly fell asleep, not realizing he was so tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles woke up to the should of shuffling feet and peered around the room. The days events all came rushing back in and he quickly sat up realizing someone had tucked him in.

"I was just going to leave and come back to talk to you later but since your up we can talk now."

He jumped a little and turned toward the door, a gasp falling from his lips. The most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire life stood in the doorway. Short black hair and green eyes immediately stood out as Stiles looked him over. He was wearing one of those shirts Stiles associated with pirates or poets that had long white sleeves and ruffles. The front had a tie but the man had left it open, showing off a chiseled chest. The shirt was tucked into black pants that hugged his body and made Stiles have no doubt that he probably had a killer ass. He realized he had been blatantly checking the man out and his eyes darted back up with a blush on his cheeks to find the man smirking,

"Well that answers one question." The man said, moving closer slowly so he wouldn't spook Stiles.

Stiles swallowed. "And what was the question?"

"Whether you actually liked men and if you would like me."

"Thats really two questions." He bit his lip, not being able to stop it from blurting out between his lips.

The man froze a bit before a bark of laughter came out. "And theres another. I wont be bored with you."

Stiles smiled a little. "Um about that. I don't even really know what Im supposed to do here....or what your name is for that matter...."

The man moved toward the bed and sat down on the end, keeping a safe distance to make the boy feel better.

"My names Derek. You already know that your at one of the Hale palaces. Certain....circumstances make us have to stay here for the time being. And for why your here......How do I put this...."

"Why don't you just tell me before I start thinking that Im some cannibal sacrifice...." Stiles said, grimacing. He couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life.

The same bark of laughter as before. "Oh I like you. Which is good considering your here to be my wife."

Stiles blinked slowly. "I think I heard you wrong. Repeat that?"

"You heard right. Im at the age where I need to take a wife but I've never been into women. This is where you come in." He said crawling slightly towards Stiles till the boy backed against the wall and Dereks arms were bracketing him.

"Oh yeah?" He asks dumbly because he doesn't know what else to say.

"Yeah." Derek leans in and kisses him lightly. Stiles is dizzy almost instantly from holding his breath even though its very chaste and short. There goes his first kiss.

"So ummm." He clears his throat. "Im gonna be your 'wife' huh? I doubt you would have a problem getting anyone else to agree to be with you so why the demanding one of my fathers kids?" He tried not to sound too bitter about it but Derek could probably tell since he ran soothing circles up Stiles arm.

"It was mainly my Uncles idea. Hes a little eccentric....You'll see. Your going to meet him at dinner. Speaking of which it is time for so lets head down to the dinning room. We can talk more while we eat."

His stomach growled in agreement and Stiles blushed. "Alright."

Derek grinned and helped him up.


End file.
